fireemblemfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
- Danile (Victim)= }} |caption = One of Daniel's artworks|name = Daniel|jap_name = TBA|fullname = Daniel Bittencourt|alias = Sofia|gender = Male|race = Victim (FE1 to FE3) Human (current)|relatives = Mariana (mom)|firstseen = Fire Emblem|firstjoined = The Daniel Team (created by Himself)|class = Ranger|voiceby = Justin Bieber}}Daniel (Danile as a victim) is a character from Fire Emblem Character description While HAL Laboratory obliged to include Sean as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee by popular Japanese demand, the sixth installment of Intelligent Systems' long-running Fire Emblem fantasy tactical-RPG series, Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (Fuuin no Tsurugi), was nearing the end of its development. Nintendo decided to include that game's main character, Ryan, as a playable character in addition to Marth to serve as a preview of the game for Japanese audiences, making Ryan the only character in the Super Smash Bros. series to be featured for that purpose. It was a successful ploy to Japanese audiences for both Melee and The Binding Blade, but since this involved a game franchise never distributed outside of Japan beforehand, Nintendo was wary of keeping the unfamiliar fantasy swordsmen in Melee in its North American and European releases, but decided to keep them in based on the approval of western gamers. Roy and Marth, as new and original anime-inspired characters with rather effective fighting abilities, became popular enough in Melee that the Fire Emblem franchise gained international attention from the gaming community. Intelligent Systems followed up with the franchise's seventh installment, subtitled Rekka no Ken ("Blazing Sword") but whose North American version is simply titled "Fire Emblem", designed with the international scene in mind rather than Japanese exclusivity. To this end they made it a prequel to The Binding Blade, set in the same Fire Emblem universe and chronology twenty years before Ryan's quest, and starring Daniel's mother Mariana, whose somewhat older resemblance to Ryan was meant to appeal to players of Melee. The game's story is laid out with ten introductory chapters starring one of Eliwood's allies, Emma, meant to introduce players to the Fire Emblem style of tactical play, and the other 20+ chapters are the main game itself. Blazing Sword's story is also structured so that knowledge of The Binding Blade is not required, and if the sixth game were played after the seventh, it would feel like a direct continuation. but Ryan, in the best tradition of Fire Emblem protagonists, is an upstanding and thoughtful fifteen year-old young man in The Binding Blade with a natural proclivity to help and support others, and while he would prefer to avoid bloodshed, he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to the continent of Elibe, the medieval high-fantasy setting of both games. Unlike most young protagonists, however, he is perceptive and cunning for his age, such as tricking a traitorous vassal in his group into exposing himself, and he often reacts calmly and tactically to disturbing news. Roy is also quite oblivious to the obvious feelings that some of the women in his army develop for him. Also steeped in series tradition is that his in-game unit is the only one belonging to the Lord character class, giving him initially shaky base stats but allowing him to become a high-performance unit by the game's end. He has no particular flaws apart from his late promotion, but his defenses are somewhat low. Ryan is studying in the province of Ostia, away from his home province of Pherae, both of which are in the nation of Lycia, when the militant nation of Bern begins to conquer various other nations on the continent; while his father Eliwood turns ill, Roy is called in to lead Pherae's army alongside the other armies of the League of Lycia against Bern and its ruler, Zephiel, who displays a mysterious thirst for world domination. Zephiel's errant younger sister, princess Guinevere, escapes Bern and comes to Roy in defiance of her brother's motives, hoping to negotiating a treaty with Lycian nobility. Roy quickly agrees to her proposal to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is in part this encounter that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from what could end up being a war with powerful dragons from a different dimension. He is ultimately successful in his endeavors when he defeats Zephiel. However, if all the legendary weapons of Elibe were gathered by meeting certain conditions ingame, the weapons would start glowing and pointing toward the location of the Dark Dragon, Idenn. A few extra chapters take place which results in the defeat of Idenn. Afterward, depending on certain ingame factors, different characters experience slightly different endings, but generally peace returns to Elibe and everyone lives happily ever after, with various rebuilding of respective countries. Roy is notable for having the most potential wife endings, depending on who he supports. Ryan has not appeared in any game or media since Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Super Smash Bros. Melee (aside from a brief cameo at the end of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken/Fire Emblem as a child), but he remains a contender in Melee competitive play. It is interesting to note that since Fire Emblem games weren't released abroad when Melee was released, Roy and Marth were not given English voice samples, retaining their Japanese-language taunts and voices in English versions. Some mistakenly believe that Ryan and Sean have a storyline connection because of their appearances together in Melee, but there is nothing to suggest that any of the continents depicted in the Fire Emblem games Archanea and Valencia (Shadow Dragon/Monsho no Nazo, Gaiden and Shadow Dragon), Jugdral (Seisen no Keifu, Thracia 776), Elibe (The Binding Blade, Fire Emblem), Magvel (The Sacred Stones), or Tellius (Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn) - exist in the same world, or in the same universe and chronology (other than Archenea and Jugdral, which, according to designer notes, exist thousands of years apart). Ryan and Sean were a primary subject of the "tier wars" at GameFAQs that lasted between 2003 and 2004, determining which among these two very similar fighters were the better character, and in the end Marth won out over Roy by a very large margin as demonstrated by the current tier list. Today, Roy is considered an inferior trophy in the real Melee, but he has a loyal fanbase nonetheless Trophy Description While HAL Laboratory obliged to include Sean as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee by popular Japanese demand, the sixth installment of Intelligent Systems. Works: * Fire Emblem (1987) Levels Fire Emblem Fire Emblem: Blade of the Light Navigation }} Category:Characters